sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Orrevina
Orrevina is a character from Sketchia-23. Background Early life Orrevina was one of the Earthclad Army's best female soldiers in her heyday, becoming an army lieutenant in her day, serving at the side of her eventual husband Rokkenmabu. When the two retired, they married and she gave birth to her son, Gaeolin, aka the current general, Strongarm. AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Orrevina can show up periodically around Mt. Earthclad's summit, as an NPC that only Strongarm can encounter. DLC- Mom Squad Orrevina is invited to the M-Crew Command Base by her son, and gets to meet AnthonyM before the base gets a Rollyin infestation. This prompts the three to take action and get rid of them, only for a Mega Rollyin to be spotted at Penciltown Square. The two Earthclads gear up to stop the rampaging orb beast, with Orrevina taking the Ring of the Desert that Strongarm left on the table. The two do eventually stop the Mega Rollyin, and Orrevina proceeds to keep the ring safe with her. She's later seen accepting the invite to form a fighting team with AnthonyM's Mom and Queen Cyclum and even trains the former on fighting skill, just like Strongarm did for AnthonyM. Personality Positive Traits * Very honorable due to her military training. * Caring and protective toward friends, but will destroy anyone if they hurt her son. * Very calm minded and strategic. Negative Traits * Short-tempered like her son. * Can easily spend hours on a pointless task. * Doesn't take kindly to dirty jokes. Powers and Abilities * Mastered Sketchian stunpalm and an Earthclad fighting style. * Has an inherent ability of geomancy, allowing her to easily master Rock-Fu. * Carries the Ring of the Desert, allowing her to easily manipulate sand. * PASSIVE:Rock and Roll (Orrevina can add temporary speed boosts to herself by KOing enemies with Rock-Fu techniques.) * HYPER MODE: Stone Body, Iron Will (Orrevina coats herself in iron, gaining Undying for 5 seconds but loses the ability to jump during that time.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Top: Earthclad Summer Top / Crescent Blade's Kimono * Bottom: Earthclad Summer Skirt / Orrevina's Sweatpants * Shoes: Earthcald Sandals / Earthclad Slippers Weapons * Gauntlets: Bronze Gauntlets * Ring: Ring of the Desert Physical Appearance Orrevina has red eyes and dark brown hair that is partially messy and partially braided. She also has the same tattoo on her right eye that her son has. She is fairly muscular and wears an outfit similar to a swimsuit and sandals during the summer while wearing a dark red kimono, sweatpants, and slippers during the winter. During both seasons, she wears her Bronze Gauntlets. Merits * Served in the Earthclad army as a high-ranking lieutenant. * Trained AnthonyM's mom in the art of Sketchian fighting. * Helped Strongarm stop a Mega Rollyin from rampaging through Penciltown. Trivia * Orrevina was developed to be a study as to how a female Earthclad would look like. ** She and Queen Cyclum were also made to show how some of the family of each M-Crew member looked like. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from Planet Sketchia Category:Earth Element Category:Fire Element